Supply Run Fleets
General Supply Run Fleets are special fleets that carry various amounts of important resources, ranging from the conventional Helium-3, Mineral Ore, and Antimatter, to crafting materials for the various factions. They only spawn during their respective supply runs, which run for 1 hour every 3 hours. Resource Supply Run Fleets Resource Supply Run Fleets are special fleets that carry large amounts of a particular resource with small amounts of the other two from place to place during supply runs, which run for 1 hour every 3 hours. There are 3 types of Resource Supply Runs for the various resources, the ratio of resources dropped depends on the type of resource supply run that is occurring. For example, a Helium-3 Supply Run would drop more Helium-3 and less Mineral Ore and Antimatter, and so on so forth. Fleets under level 30 spawn from resource fields and travel to Processing Complexes. Fleets of level 30-65 spawn from planets every 5 minutes and travel towards wormholes. Fleets over level 65 spawn from Unstable Wormholes every 20 minutes, travelling towards wormholes as well but will aggressively attack any nearby fleet that is within +/- 10 levels. When defeated, resources are dropped in a 70/15/15 ratio, the former being the main resource drop. Fleet Breakdown Note: All ships in fleets level 60 or below have no minimum range. Crafting Supply Run Fleets Crafting Supply Run Fleets are special detachments of crafting fleets that carry large amounts of crafting materials from place to place during supply runs, which run for 1 hour every 3 hours. There are 6 types of supply runs. They drop crafting materials for the specified ship class: *Scouts - Frigates *Raiders - Cruisers *Artillery - Destroyers *Battalion - Battleships *Hunters - Cutters *Commander - Carriers Fleets under level 30 spawn from resource fields and travel to Processing Complexes. Fleets of level 30-65 spawn from planets every 5 minutes and travel towards wormholes. Fleets over level 65 spawn from Unstable Wormholes every 20 minutes, travelling towards wormholes as well but will aggressively attack any nearby fleet that is within +/- 10 levels. When defeated, a crafting box is dropped. This box contains a predefined amount of armaments and parts for a specified hull. The remaining drop is either a core or a pattern. Do note that unlike those of regular crafting fleets, this drop is heavily weighted towards less valuable items. Carrier boxes of Tier 4 or below instead drop one of the aforementioned items at random. Fleet Breakdown Tier 1 Miner Rebellion Tier 2 Miner Rebellion Tier 2 VEGA Mining Tier 3 Miner Rebellion Tier 4 VEGA Mining Tier 4 VEGA Security Tier 5 Iron Star Tier 5 Demon Corps Tier 6 Alien Tier 6.5 Ancient Trivia *There are only 2 types of fleets for Tier 5 Iron Star and Demon Corps, and they do not follow the general idea of marked variants of the hulls appearing as the opponent unlike Tier 1-4 Rebel to VSec. *The Level 70 to 75 supply run fleets generally resemble Alien Fleets that have previously appeared in events. They are also very rare: they only spawn out of Unstable Wormholes every 20 minutes while the other supply run fleets spawn every 10 minutes. *When Resource Supply Runs first came out, they only had normal resource drops, defeating their purpose. KIXEYE has removed them to fix the issue, and will turn them back on when done. *The supply run fleets for the Exterminator and Liberator Destroyer originally was that of Barrage Hives, which was probably KIXEYE's temporary fix of the issue of not being able to attack the fleets (the player would exit combat an instant after they joined it). *The Suppressor and Pegasus supply runs also suffered from the issue of not being able to attack the fleet (players would exit combat instantly after engagement). Category:NPC Targets